shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Rivalries and Ancient Zoans. Oringo vs. Spike!
Out on the Grand Line, on a Jungle Island On a certain Summer Island out on the Grand Line, something big was about to happen. It all started when two certain pirate crews showed up on the same day, not knowing what would happen between the two. One crew had a mermaid figurehead, whilst the other had an orca figurehead. Yes indeed, it was a matter of time until both The Kaze Pirates and The Jolly Pirates met one another. As for The Jolly Pirates, they had just arrived after waging a large battle against another pirate crew: The Four Legged Pirates. As a result, they had gained two new crew members after the fight. They were "The Witch," Peabody Rune, and her little sister, Peabody "Cuddly" Karen. After such a battle, the crew decided to take a rest on the next island they came across, in order to heal up, regain more supplies for their next journey, and to get more familiar with their new crewmates. Against some of the wishes from their fellow crewmates, The Jolly Pirates ended up taking a rest at a local bar, in order to grab a bite and a drink. Glorysighing: Honestly you guys... A bar? Couldn't we go somewhere better to eat? Sakura: Well, this island is rather small. I doubt there'd be any restaurants or the like here. Chrisgrinning: Yeah, and plus, a bar is where pirates are SUPPOSED to go, Glory! It's where all the fun is! Wyatt: Exactly! Pirates go to bars! It's an unwritten rule! Glory: Wait, are you two serious? We're supposed to be here? Spike: Not really. There's no "unwritten rule" when it comes to pirates and bars. Chris: SPIKE, YOU BIG MOUTH! Wyatt: YEAH! DON'T SPEAK SUCH MUTINY! After that last outburst, Glory gave Chris and Wyatt her "Death Stare," meaning that she wanted them to shut up now, lest they feel the wrath of a Kuja in love. Chris and Wyatt got the message and went quiet after that. Timbersnickering: Hehe, Chris and Wyatt may have an advantage over Glory in some skills, but even they know how ultra scary Glory can be when she's mad. Glory: What was that you just said, Timber? Glory then gave Timber her Death Stare. Timber averted his gaze and began to sweat. Timber: N-Nothing Glory... Rune and Karen simply observed the group's dynamics at work, amazed to see just what their new crewmates were like. They couldn't imagine that such a strange crew, that would bicker with one another, or act in such a foolish way even existed. Nontheless, they were still grateful towards The Jolly Pirates for defeating Pan the Centaur and allowing the two sisters to finally have the freedom to choose what they wanted to do with their lives. Rune continued to observe in silence, however, her sister had something to say.sighing Karen: WOW! These guys are really crazy! Glory: Well, not all of us act as childishly as Chris and Wyatt do. Sure, most of these guys are baka, but there are still some sane people in this crew as well, like Sakura and myself. And then... Glory began to blush as her eyes sparkled. She gave a slight glance towards Spike's direction as he sipped a drink from his glass obliviously. Glory: Then there's my beloved Spike... The pinnacle of manliness. Karen: Hehehe, Glory loves Spike! Glory's face went completely red after that. Gloryembarassed: W-W-Well I d-don't know about love, Karen! Heh... Hehe... B-B-But if you say so! Glory held her face with her hands and continued to swoon over Spike. Aphro: I know how you feel Ms. Glory! You are quite the achievement in female sexiness as well! And just like that, Glory snapped out of her love-struck mood and went straight into annoyance. She immediately went to punching Aphro in the face with just enough force to cause some injury. Glory: See what I mean, Karen? APHRO, YOU DUMBASS! Aphro: My my, Ms. Glory has the loveliest strength in the world! I think i'm in love!! Wyatt: Aphro, you're a hopeless baka... Lawrence, the "pet" of the crew, simply nodded his head in agreement to Wyatt's statement and sighed. Rune then began to chuckle at the sight happening before her. Rune: Amazing! To think you could all fight with such ferocity and nobility, yet remain as carefree and silly as you are! It seems i'll have quite the interesting journey alongside you Jolly Pirates. Especially you, Jolly D. Chris... Rune gave a curious, yet delighted stare at Chris. Chris however, looked back with cluelessness. Chris: Hm? What'd I do? Karen giggled in response to Chris' absent-minded statement. Wyatt however, was about to shoot his mouth off again. Wyattsarcastic: Great, looks like we've got another Glory and Spike thing going on. This time however, it was Chris who struck Wyatt over the head. He had turned his left hand into a mallet in order to do so. Wyatt: OW! What's up with you, Chris?! Are you going Glory on me?! Chris: DUMBASS! DON'T GO AND SAY STUPID STUFF LIKE THAT AGAIN! Wyatt: What're you on about? Chris: I MEAN...! sighing Look, just don't say that again, OK Wyatt?! There is no way i'll ever think that way about my crewmates! I'm not a hopeless pervert like Aphro is! Chris' hand returned to normal after that. Soon, Aphro punched Chris on top of the head. Aphro: WHAT WAS THAT, YOU CHILDISH FOOL?! I SHOULD HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM A LADIES' OKAMA, NOT A PERVERT!!! Sakura: Everyone, please settle down. There's no need to get worked up. As Sakura took a drink from her glass, as Rune and Karen got a good laugh from the others' expense, and as The Jolly Pirates were horsing around as usual, somewhere else, The Kaze Pirates were talking amongst themselves as well. Somewhere on the Island Shiro: Waaah!!!I'm bored,why are we here in the first place??? Aoi: We need to stay here for 2 days before we can move to the next island. Oringo: But if we're gonna stay here we could aswell go to a bar. Shiro: Yeah sounds fun!!!!Let's go Aoi!!!! Aoi '''sighing:' Ok let's go. '''Shiro:' Yay!!!! The kaze pirates head towards a local bar Aoi: Well..............we're here.So go wild and order anything you want but don't pick any fights!!!! Shiro/Oringosighing:'Okay ''Later when Aoi passes out Oringo walks out of the bar '''Oringo: Damn!I'm bored again i wanna fight someone so badly!!!!into someone Hey watch were you're walking!!!! ???: Hm?! The man turned around to look at Oringo, looking mildly annoyed. ???: Oi, you're the one who should be careful, dumbass! You walked into ME! Not the other way around! Back at the bar, The Jolly Pirates had finished up with everything they were doing and were ready to leave. However, it seemed that one of them was missing. Chris: YES!! Now that we're done here, we can get to checking out this island!! I bet it has a bunch of cool stuff here! Like dinosaurs, or...! OOH! Maybe it has ancient temples with gold and booby traps! Or maybe really scary jungle animals and monsters! Having steathily appeared behind Chris, Glory quickly slammed her fist onto the back of Chris' skull in a similiar manner as if she was knocking on a door. Glory: Could you not be a complete baka for one day? Chrishis head and wincing: OWW! What'd I say?! Glory: Oh nothing much... Just your usual lack of common sense is all! Chris: Huh?! Sakura: Like usual, Glory makes a sound point, Chris. For starters, we're only here for two days. That, and we only came here because this island is more of a pitstop to us than anything else. And lastly... There is a well sustained population on this island. None of the islanders have said a thing about dinosaurs, ancient temples, booby traps, or jungle monsters. Glory: So please try to keep your fanciful daydreams to yourself! Got that, sarcasticly "captain"? Chrismoaning: You guys are no fun!! You could at LEAST keep an open mind about all this! Wyatt: Well sadly, I don't think we can do anything without "you know who" with us either. He hasn't returned yet. Gloryeyed: Oh yeah! My darling Spike DID say he was going out to stretch his legs and find something fun to do!! I'm sure he's already back by now! Let's just be patient! Lawrence: in response to Glory's over the top devotion to Spike Chrismoaning: Fiiine... But I can't wait till I get to do something fun too! Why should that jerk get to go out and play while i'm stuck here with- Glory then gave Chris her Death Glare, which immediately shut the young man up and forced him to sit back on the bar stool he was at earlier. Chris began to sweat nervously as he tried not to make Glory any angrier. Timbermumbling: And Glory's "Death Glare" wins yet again... Back outside, near the bar, very little had changed. Oringo was still looking onward at the mysterious stranger, as he did the same back towards Oringo. ???: Look pal, I don't want to start anything, but in the future, try to at least watch where YOU'RE going. Got that?! The stranger began to turn his head away from Oringo, feeling satisfied with his response. He was just about to leave when he decided to add a little bit more for good measure. There was no longer any doubt who this strange man was anymore. Spike: Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my friends. Indeed, it was Spike himself. The first mate for The Jolly Pirates, and the one known as "Ancient Fighter Spike." Oringo[grinning]:''' Heh, don't you wanna fight? '''Spikesmirking: Hehe... You actually want to fight me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind getting in a little action today, but still, what do you think you can do to someone like me? I'm no pushover. Oringo: '''Lets see about that! '''Spike: Fine, seems you won't have it any other way. sighs This is gonna be so dissapointing... Spike then got into his fighting stance, by spreading his legs apart and balling his hands into two fists. He kept them raised, next to his chest. Spike: Ready when you are! Oringo: 'I am........... ''Right a that moment Oringo leaped at Spike to kick him sending Spike flying for a distance. Although a bit surprised that Oringo was quicker and stronger than he first thought, Spike was able to regroup from the attack and perform a backflip in the air; landing safely on his feet after a bit of skidding. He smiled a little when he realized what had just happened. '''Spike: OK, so you got SOME skill. But then again... So do I. Spike then decided to retaliate by dashing back towards Oringo and landing a solid punch on the man's torso with his right fist. This punch also sent Oringo flying for a bit.Oringo easily recovers Oringo: Damn you got quite the punch there. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Firefist553